


A Captain in Heat

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Dog Avengers, Dog Clint, Dog Sam, Dog Tony, Dog sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral, Other, Prisoners, Slaves, Threesome, Transformation, brief watersports, dog steve, vaginal intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and his fellow male Avengers have been turned into dogs and locked away. Only Steve's transformation also included a gender change, meaning he gets fucked a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Captain in Heat

Steve (or Captain Woof as his master and owner now so playfully called him) couldn't help but let out a whine as his vaginal entrance was invaded by a plump, erect cock that belonged to one of his fellow doggy avengers. His pussy was already wet, sloppy and even somewhat sore from the constant use and abuse it took on a daily basis. Still he needed this, he needed a cock in his female organ like a fish needed water.

His hole opened easily for the dick, parting its wet inner folds and massaging the male organ (an organ Steve used to have and still missed) as it pushed it's way fully in. Steve knew whose dick was currently being lodged inside him simply from the size and feel of the cock. Over the past six months of his and his teams new existence he had grown to learn every one of the cocks belonging to the dogs here in this prison quite well. This cock, which was in the smaller size range of the doggy cocks that had so far been introduced to his pussy (really the only human cock so far his vagina had been introduced to was the long belonging to his master), belonged to a poodle, a pink-puffy poodle who use to go by the name Tony Stark or Iron Man but now was called Iron Poodle by their master.

Steve had the back legs of his golden retriever body bent three or four inches, lowered enough so that Tony had much easier access to Steve's vaginal hole. Being the poodle of the group meant that Tony was the second shortest dog here (Scott was the shortest, being a chihuahua). Tony could mount Steve as easily as any of the other larger dogs here, but it was more work for him, so Steve always tried to make it easier, he was still that kind of guy, it was built into his DNA, he always had to do anything he could to help out a fellow man (or now in this case dog), even if it caused him even more discomfort. Besides Tony was as much a slave to his sex drive as Steve was, and Steve knew that.

With Tony's weight pressed against Steve's back, Tony began doing what male dogs do best, humping. The poodle pulled his cock all the way out, and then like one of Hawkeye's arrows, Tony's pink, fat dick found its target in one thrust and slid in once again. The thrusts which proceeded were hard and fast, while mixed in with some slow, tantalizing thrusts and moments of sheer stillness. Every dog here had their own style when it came to fucking the group bitch a.k.a Steve; Falcon was slow and gentle, while Hulk was fast and rough, Hawkeye and War Machine but a style that Steve could only describe as Military persision, Bucky used a style which was slow but yet extremely rough, and while Scott was some where in the middle and Tony was just straight out bipolar when it came to the fucking. His vagina didn't seem to care as long as it was getting used, Steve didn't have a preference either. Well that wasn't entirely true, he enjoyed being fucked by Bucky the bulldog most, while he also felt the most uncomfortable with it because Bucky was like a brother too him, which being fucked by your brother is just wrong on so many levels (then again being turned into a bitch and needing to be constantly fucked is also wrong on so many levels). But then Bucky was more than a brother to him, Bucky had always been his everything even when he hadn't realized it.

Sam, or Falcon as the world had known him and 'Falcock' as Master had renamed him entered Steve's field of vision and Steve couldn't keep his eyes from darting to the spot between the back legs where Sam's impressive equipment dangled ready to be used. The German Shepard/former Avenger came closer until they were nose to nose. Sam let out a short whine, and while none of them could communicate like they use to (it turned out barks don't actually work as communication skills like words do for a human) Steve interpreted the noise as a simple 'sorry, but I need this'. Sam then flopped down onto his side before rolling onto his back, his canine, veiny, red dick sticking straight up and right below Steve's muzzle.

Steve didn't particularly want to service another cock at the moment, but his bitch body was compelled to service any cock any way it was capable of doing so. It was hard to say which act was worse; taking a dick up the pussy or pleasuring a cock with his tongue and muzzle. Lowering his neck, Steve stuck out his long, wet tongue and began to slobber all over the cock of his former friend. Steve knew that Sam didn't particularly want this any more than Steve did, but just as Steve's bitch body was cursed with never ending heat and a need to service any male sexually in any way he can, the rest of the male Avenger's bodies were cursed with an overactive sex drive. Sam needed to get off as much as Steve needed a cock in his pussy, and it wasn't like they had hand's anymore to do the job themselves. He didn't blame any of his former team mates for what they did with his body.  
A dog's tongue was a lot harder to control than a human's one, but still Steve had had a lot of practice since the change so he knew how to use it well enough to orally pleasure another dog. He licked up and down the sides of the cock, massaging it, soaking it with his saliva. The thrusts of the cock within him were beginning to increase in speed and the friction was causing a pressure Steve knew well to beginning to build within his sex.

Sam's tail wagged uncontrollably, the sounds of it slapping against the stone floor filled the room. There was a sound outside the room though, the sound of a voice, which was followed with the only door to the large, rectangular, stone dungeon opening, and allowing artificial light from the hall to brighten the dim cell. 

"Look Thor, the bitch loves her job so much she's pleasuring two at once, such a good girl she is" Cooed their master Loki. Steve let his focus remain on the tasks at hand (or paw in his situation). He didn't need to look over to know that their Master was standing in the doorway with Thor on his hands and knees, naked except for the dog collar around his neck. Thor was the only male of the group who Master Loki had allowed to remain human, body wise at least (as for the females Scarlet Witch and Black Widow, well none of them knew what Master Loki had done with them). Thor was still as much a slave as the rest of them were though (if not more of one), Master Loki kept his brother as a pet, parading the warrior humiliatingly around the conquered Asagardian palace for all to see how far he had fallen. 

Steve was suddenly overcame with desperation for release. The pressure in his loins doubled and then trippled before the damn finally broke and orgasmic bliss overtook every cell in his bdoy. There was something about Master's voice that almost always sent Steve's body into orgasm, and the same was true for his fellow male dogs. Toney's knot instantly began to inflate within Steve, tying them together. Overly generous amounts of Tony's seed began shot out of Tony's slit, flooding Steve's womb and the rest of his inner hole. At the same time Sam's cock was following suit, it's knot swelling at the base before the seed shot out of the tip, the first two squirts landing on Steve's nose while the rest made it into Steve's muzzle.

All three dogs rode their orgasms to its conclusion while their master stood their and watched with a smile on his face. Sam's cock trickled out a last few drops before his orgasm reached its end. Tony's plump cock's release came to a slow end also, finally squirting out its last bit of stored up seed, his overactive balls already working fast to refill its stock. A few seconds later Tony's cock began releasing a stream of hotter liquid which Steve instantly knew as urine. The stream didn't last long, and having his pussy used as a urinal was something Steve was ashamed to admit he was use to by now. None of the males in this room seemed to be able to help it after they filled him with their seed.

Master walked forwards and bent down next to Steve placing his hand on the side of Steve's body. "Just as I thought, you're finally gonna be a mamma, Captain Wolf". Steve's body reacted by sending him straight back into orgasmic state while his mind reeled from what Master had just told him. There's no way that could be. That would mean he was pregnant, and he couldn't be pregnant, he didn't want to be pregnant. "Don't worry Cap, you're going to love being pregnant. You don't have to worry about you heat's subsiding, you're body was made to always be in heat so if anything the heats will get even more intense"

As master laughed and left with Thor, the former man of iron laid his head down on Steve's back and went to sleep while he waited for his knot to recede. Sam had already gotten up and moved and now Cockeye was in his place ready to have his cock worked on. There was nothing Steve could do but continue on with his routine and fill his body's needs. He definitely didn't want to be pregnant, but as he knew all to well, being a bitch means he rarely got his way.


End file.
